vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Powered Suit (Heavy Object)
|-|Mining Powered Suit= |-|IA Powered Suits= |-|FO Powered Suit= Summary A Powered Suit is an armored exoskeleton worn by an individual to enhance their capabilities. An individual wearing a powered suit displays heightened strength and mobility, being able to carry heavy loads like a vehicle but also being able to traverse terrain like infantry, through the use of motors, actuators and fibrous springs to assist their movements. The composite armored of a military powered suit also protects the wearer against small arms fire and minor explosions, but it won't be able to stop something like a shoulder-fired missile. Military powered suits can wield heavy weapons and are equipped with sensors. There are also civilian powered suits used in activities like mining or construction, though these suits aren't as advanced and well-armored as the military versions. All four of the global powers' armies include military powered suits, but their use in battles is very restricted due to Objects, like most other conventional weapons. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B melee, higher with some weapons Name: Mining Powered Suit | Powered Suit Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Civilian Powered Suit | Military Powered Suit Wielders: 1 human pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics | Superhuman physical characteristics, sensors, different weapons Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be much stronger than a normal human, can crash through a mine's wall and tear through bedrock and dig through solid rock, destroyed a piece of mine machinery with a punch) | Wall level melee (Can crash through walls and demolish buildings, can turn a human body into a spray of blood with a lariat or into a stain on the ground with a body press), higher with some weapons (Some powered suits have used rocket launchers and other anti-tank weapons) Speed: Normal Human (Slow-moving to prevent unnecessary vibrations inside the mine, Quenser and Charlotte could flee from it) | Superhuman (A user managed to blitz a group of soldiers while charging down a hallway, crossing the 150 meters separating them at greater than a safe driving speed) Durability: Likely Wall level (Unharmed by small arms fire and small explosions, but has vulnerable gaps in its armor) | Likely Small Building level (Better armored than a civilian powered suit and can take bullets and anti-personnel fragmentation grenades just fine, but they can still be taken out by an anti-tank missile or anti-tank mines) Range: Melee range | Depends on the weapons it's carrying Weaknesses: It's a civilian model, so there're gaps in the armor exposing the joints, as its design prioritizes ease of maintenance over defense and also helps vent heat | Normal powered suits will easily sink if submerged, though amphibious models do exist; their internal circuits can be fried by intense heat, leaving them as just an unmoving tin can trapping the user inside Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapons:' Military powered suits usually carry heavy weapons with their enhanced strength. Powered suits have big fingers, so they can only use firearms specifically designed for them. The fingers also aren’t suited for taking apart and maintaining a weapon, so it’s best to use simple but powerful weapons. In the novel, they have been seen using flamethrowers, heavy machine guns that can slice a bulletproof vehicle in half, multiple-launch rocket launchers, a palm-mounted speargun with enough power to tear through a steel wall, autocannons, etc. **'Morning Star:' A Legitimacy Kingdom weapon, the Morning Star is a 150cm grenade machine gun that fires coffee can-sized grenades. The grenades have a radius of 10 meters, creating a storm of anti-personnel shrapnel. It also has a secondary 5mm sniper round that is used when the enemy is near a hostage, computer or anything else that shouldn't be damaged. Since it's heavy and has a lot of recoil, it's usually fixed on a stand or attached to a helicopter or armored vehicle, though a powered suit is able to easily carry and shoot one. **'Halberd:' A Legitimacy Kingdom suppression weapon, the Halberd is a large weapon that looks like a two-meter version of a Japanese jitte. Attached to both branching ends there are two explosive “plates”, much like the parabolic antenna for a satellite broadcast, that function as directional landmines. The short end has a concave one made for broad-range anti-personnel attacks. Upon detonation, the plastic explosive attached evenly to the surface and the 800 small metal balls meant to further increase the explosive power fill everything in a fan shape, covering 120 degrees in front of the wielder. The long end has a convex one made for single-point anti-tank attacks that focuses the explosion into a thin spear-like blast to pierce even powered suits. After using a plate the user can attach a replacement to reload the weapon. Key: Mining Model | Military Model Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Machines Category:Tier 9